Шарлотта Катакури
| affiliation = Пираты Биг Мам | occupation = Пират; Один из трёх Конфетных Генералов | epithet = | bounty = 1 057 000 000 | jva = | dfcolorscheme = BigMomPiratesColors | dfname = Моти Моти но Ми | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = Логия }} Шарлотта Катакури является вторым сыном Семьи Шарлотта и одним из трёх Конфетных Генералов Пиратов Биг Мам. Внешность Катакури, является мускулистым мужчиной с короткими черными волосами и шрамом на левой стороне лица. Он носит объемный легкий оборванный шарф, который закрывает его рот и достигает плеч. Он также носит оборванную кожаную куртку, которая обнажает большую часть его туловища, темные перчатки и брюки, пояс с пряжкой в форме черепа и шиповидные сапоги со шпорами. Его туловище покрыто татуировками, на руках, ниже локтей, носит браслеты с шипами, также на наколенниках с одним шипом. Галерея Личность Катакури, серьезен и безрассуден, кажется, что он очень заботится о целях своей команды и семьи. Он не боится проявлять инициативу, даже если это может быть неуместно для него, как показано, когда он быстро убил Джигру пытавшегося попасть на чаепитие. Отношения Семья Шарлотта Линлин Katakuri is shown to be very loyal to his mother as he would not hesitate to eliminate anyone who would threaten her. When the wedding ceremony got hectic, Katakuri immediately leapt in front of his mother to protect her from harm. Despite his loyalty and devotion to her, Linlin sees Katakuri as a lowly child and will not tolerate him interfering with her business. Силы и Способности Как один из трёх Конфетных Генералов, Катакури имеет огромную власть и авторитет среди Пиратов Биг Мам, уступая только самой Шарлотта Линлин. Слуги Биг Мам называют Катакури "Лорд". Его награда 1 057 000 000 указывает на то, что Мировое Правительство рассматривает его как очень большую угрозу. Физические способности Katakuri has tremendous physical strength, being able to flick jellybeans with enough force and velocity that they function similarly to bullets. Even from a very far distance, Katakuri can easily kill a man sitting atop a gigantic wedding cake with a flicked jellybean. He also has considerable accuracy, as he managed to hit Jigra from so far away that Bege did not even notice him, and later would have hit Sanji as well had the latter not dodged at the last moment. Дьявольский плод Katakuri ate the Mochi Mochi no Mi, a Logia-type devil fruit that lets him turn any part of his body into mochi. He is capable of wielding massive amounts of the substance as a large blunt weapon, though it is weak against water. Хаки Катакури способен использовать Хаки Наблюдения до такой степени, что он может немного увидеть будущее. Он смог разоблачить покушение на Большую Мамочку одним из непрошеных гостей, из-за этого Капоне Бэг признал его самым большим препятствием для его собственного плана убийства Биг Мам. Оружие Катакури, по видимому, способен метать драже с чрезвычайной силой и скоростью, как пули, используя их в качестве оружия. История Сага Ёнко Арка Пирожного Острова За день до свадьбы Пурин и Санджи, Катакури и Смузи прибывают в Пирожный Замок. В день свадьбы Катакури был на крыше Пирожного Замока, в то время, когда человек по имени Джигра попытался попасть на свадьбу без надлежащих документов. Катакури, предвидел, что Джигра на самом деле намеревался отомстить Биг Мам и напасть на охранников, застрелил мужчину драже, когда он разговаривал с Капоне Бэгом. Катакури спросил Бэга о том, считает ли он, что это было неправильно, и сказал ему рассказать Большой Мамочке, что это было его решение убить Джигру. After the wedding began, Katakuri was seen eating and getting acquainted with some guests. While Pudding and Sanji stood on the altar, Katakuri foresaw Pudding breaking down in tears, much to his confusion. When that event happened, Big Mom signaled the priest to assassinate Sanji. Knowing that Sanji would dodge the shot, Katakuri tried to kill Sanji himself by launching a jellybean, but Sanji managed to evade the attack and it hit the priest instead. Having failed to kill Sanji, Katakuri then stood close to Big Mom, preparing for the chaos that was going to happen. As duplicates of Luffy were unleashed into the venue, the real Luffy attempted to break the photo of Carmel. Katakuri stopped him with his Devil Fruit powers and immobilized him. When Big Mom was accusing him of interfering with her business, Katakuri informed her of Luffy's intentions before demanding to know how Luffy knew about the photo. Jinbe then freed Luffy using black tea before claiming that he was the one who told Luffy about the photo. Основные сражения *Шарлотта Катакури против Монки Д. Луффи Прочее *Его имя происходит от , что означает "картофельный крахмал", что так же относится к съедобной тематике Семьи Шарлотты и Пиратов Биг Мам. Также есть цветок Катакури. *Катакури является, на данный момент, обладателем самой высокой из известных наград за голову. Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Katakuri en:Charlotte Katakuri it:Katakuri fr:Charlotte Katakuri Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пираты Биг Мам Категория:Только в упоминаниях